


Thorns have Roses

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Sterek One Shots [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Pain, self hatred, under 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles feels like a piece of shit after the nogistune and Derek helps him to try and see the better side of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorns have Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this [tumblr post](http://liztasticc.tumblr.com/post/79437087939/awful-things) and written fast so grammar and spelling mistakes might be a thing here.

“I don’t deserve you.” Stiles muttered, clutching Derek tightly. “I killed people. Lots of people. I deserve to die. No I don’t even deserve that. I deserve to be tortured for the rest of my miserable existence for what I did to those people.”

Derek listened to Stiles, who thought the wolf was asleep, and had to hold back tears. He couldn’t believe that Stiles actually thought this. His arms tightened around him and he buried his face in Stiles hair to hide his tears. “No.” He choked out. “No Stiles you don’t deserve that.”

“Yes I do.” Stiles scoffed, recovering from his shock at Derek being awake easily. “I deserve to be in constant fucking pain because of what I did to them.”

“Stop.” Derek choked, tears on his cheeks now. “Please stop.”

“I’m a piece of shit Derek. I’m a piece of shit who doesn’t deserve you.”

Derek pushed him away and made Stiles look at him as he straddled the wolf’s lap. “Stop.” Derek pleaded. “Please Stiles.”

“Why?” Stiles said. “It’s true and you know it. I’m poison.”

Derek kissed him to shut him up and when he pulled back you glared at him. “You have thorns. I don’t care. You have your darkness. I don’t mind. I have mine and you have yours. But every darkness is caused by a light creating the shadow. This is our light Stiles. I’m yours and you are mine. You show my dark spots by making a bright light to throw them in relief and I do the same for you. We show each other’s darknesses and _I don’t care._ I need you Stiles. I can’t lose you. Yes you did some bad shit but that wasn’t _you_! Thorns have roses. Fire has light. And we have each other. So stop saying you deserve it and let yourself deserve this. Let yourself deserve _us_! Please Stiles.” Derek was crying fully now, tears streaming down his face.

Stiles looked at him, staring at the tears before making eye contact and nodding. “Thorns have roses.” He repeated. “Pain gives strength.”

Derek nodded, too distraught to speak.

Stiles nodded back. “Okay.”

“Say it.” Derek begged. “Please.”

“I’m going to try and look at the light instead of the dark.”

Derek gave a tear streaked smile and nodded. “See the rose instead of it’s thorns.”

Stiles nodded. “You’re my rose.”

“And you’re mine.”


End file.
